Colors of the Sky
by UranusDestroyer69
Summary: Kise Ryota is your super perfect Highschool student. He gets along with everyone. Everyone likes him and was considered an angel sent to earth. Everything is in pace in his life and everything runs smoothly until that fated day when the "sky" changed its meaning in his life.


_Notes: italics are Kise's thoughts. REAL THOUGHTS._

* * *

_Prologue_

_"Colors in the Sky"_

_by UranusDestroyer09_

* * *

_**Life is just a game filled with kids. If you become serious, then you're the loser.**_

* * *

Kise Ryota is your above average, good looking highschool student. He gets along with everyone. Every girl wants him and every guy admires him. He is the super perfect high school student.

Well... That's just his façade.

"Ah! Ryo-chan!" Called an eerie feminine voice across the street.

Kise waved even though he is unwilling to do it. _What's with that 'Ryo-chan?' We are not close you fucking bitch_.

The brunette female ran towards Kise and handed out something. "Ryo-chan, I've bought you a key strap!" She said as she looked for her mobile phone and held it up. "It's matched with mine!" She said while smiling brightly. The key strap that the girl has is a girl with a half heart and the one that Kise has is a boy with a half heart.

_We are not a couple, excuse you._

Kise smiled, his killer smile that even straight guys will fall for. He got the strap from the girl's hand and said, "sankyuu, Nowara-chan~. Ah, the school is about to ring, we should get going!"

The girl buffered for a second before responding, "a-ah... Yes!" She then walked together with Kise. "Neh, Ryo-chan, please wear it, okay?"

Kise smiled, "of course!" _Haha. As if_.

* * *

"Kise-nyaa~! Good Morning!" Came a lively female voice. A blonde female with big tits came rushing towards him and hugged him.

_What the fuck, bitch. Get away from me._

Kise reluctantly hugged back and greeted, "Good Morning to you too, Shimada-san."

The girl pouted which made Kise almost vomit. _You're not fucking cute. Stop doing that._

"Mou~ Kise-nyaa didn't come to our afternoon hangout before. Why is that?" The girl said while still pouting and looking up at Kise with teary eyes.

_Isn't it obvious that I don't want to be with you people?_

Kise rubbed his head and slightly bowed, "My bad, I'm sorry. The teacher ordered me to do something so I stayed quite late." He said as he placed his hands together and smiled, "forgive me, please?"

_Ugh, why the hell do I have to apologize? And haha, no. The teacher didn't order me to do anything. I just don't want to see your ugly faces._

The girl blushed and smiled, "well, it can't be helped." He then let go of Kise; much to Kise's relief. "There will be an afternoon hang out later. Be sure to come, okay?" She then ran towards her classroom. She then looked back at Kise again and held up her pinky finger. "It's a promise, neh?!~"

Kise also held up his pinky finger and when the girl was nowhere in sight, he immediately brought it back down. He sighed and walked in his classroom.

_Even if you wait for me in a million years I won't be there._

* * *

He slumped down on his chair and checked his mobile phone.

**_109 messages. 53 missed calls._**

**_Amazing_**.

Suddenly, a weight was applied to his shoulders as a raspy and deep voice said, "oi, Kise."

Kise can immediately know who it was without even looking at his face. "A-aominecchi!"

"Lend me money, will ya?" The blue-haired tanned man said while smiling.

_Fuck. This again?_

"You see... I spent all my money buying gravure magazines that features Maki-chan so..."

_I don't fucking care about that, you know. _

"Lend me money."

_Why are you pestering me?_

"Aominecchi, you can't do that every time! You have to spend your money wisely, you know."

_Yeah and don't fucking ask me for money. Do you think I shit money everyday?_

"Come on, don't be like that! You got extra money cause of yer modeling, right?"

_And so?_

"Alright then, next time don't waste money." Kise said as he pulled out 800 yen from his uncomfortably thick wallet. Aomine immediately grabbed the money out of Kise's hand and left Kise's side.

"Thanks! I will pay you back!"

_As if you would you fucking charcoal bullshit._

* * *

Many people think that Kise is a gift from God. But, they never know he's a devil in an angel's clothing.

Kise doesn't want to be attached with anybody. He doesn't want to be with anybody. But if he showed his true colors to everyone, he is sure as hell he will be hunted down by the U.S. government.

Being the perfect high school student is a great advantage, though it sure is tough as hell to maintain it. You need to be careful of your surroundings and be alert as much as possible. Being in a modeling industry is a plus on it too.

Kise walked in an isolated path of their school, avoiding the tiresome contact with people. It is currently their Lunch Break and lunch breaks are his only free time. Heck, even recess is filled with stress for him.

His pockets are full with gifts from girls he doesn't even know. His smell now is a mix of strange perfumes. _Fuck! What do they even put in their bodies?_! He thought as he sniffed himself.

He found a rather quiet spot and walked over there. He sat there for a moment and closed his eyes. He slicked his blonde hair back to let the fresh air hit his face. He opened his eyes and brown eyes looked up the sky.

_It... Looks... Beautiful._

The blue sky always calmed him down. It seems so free and just do whatever it wanted. It is not restricted by the standards of humanity. Oh how he wanted to just be the sky.

He sighed and stood up. He went to the nearest trash bin and opened it. "Ahh... How troublesome." He groaned as he was about to throw the gifts from the girls.

"You're going to throw them? What a waste." A soft, alluring but monotoned voice rang through his ear. He heard it but he can't locate it. Then, a sudden wave of blue hindered his vision.

*_**whoooooopp**_* (a/n: sound of Kise's soul leaving his body.)

"G-gYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Kise shouted and he stumbled on his back. "Y-you... What... What are YOU?!" He said while pointing a trembling finger to the person in front of him.

"Doumo." Greeted the figure.

"Don't "doumo" me! You're a ghost right?! W-w-what... What do you want from me?! I haven't killed anyone!"

"How rude. I am a human." The blue-haired male said while reaching a hand to Kise.

Kise took the helping hand from the figure and brushed himself. "Neh, for how long have you been here?!"

"Since lunch break started. It's my spot."

_E-ehh?! I haven't noticed him at all! What weak presence!_

Kise scratched the back of his head and asked, "are you a transferee? It's my first time seeing you."

The blue haired guy stared into him with those cute, round and blue eyes. _What the fuck did I just... Say? _

"I am not a transferee and I have never seen your face before too."

That very statement took Kise aback. What? This little guy here haven't seen him?! He is the most famous face in the whole school. He is ranked number one in the surveys 'a guy you would definitely sleep with', 'a guy you're willing to be gay for' and 'a guy sent by heaven here on earth.'. How can this guy not know him? He must live under a rock. No, he must live under the mantle of the earth.

"Really? You... You don't know me?"

"Really."

"Really?!"

"Yes."

"U-uhh... It can't be helped then... I'm Kise Ryota. Class 1-A. Nice to meet you." He smiled as he greeted and reached out a hand for a shake.

_Really? He doesn't know me? Or maybe he's just pretending._

The small guy shook his hand and introduced, "Kuroko Tetsuya... Class 1-B"

_Oh? Same class as the charcoal bullshit._

He let go of Kuroko's hand and proceeded to walk towards the trash bin. He then pulled out all the gifts from his pocket.

"Are you seriously going to throw that away?" The smaller guy said.

"Well... It's too bothersome to carry them around." The yellow haired teen said as he threw some of the stuff from his pockets.

"Then you shouldn't have accepted them in the first place."

**Point made**.

Kise sighed, "you know... You're being too talkative." He said while looking at the smaller figure in front of him. "And I can't NOT accept them or my reputation will be ruined."

"I'm just saying that you're wasting it by throwing it away. I am sure rejecting it won't damage your reputation."

"Shut up..." Kise groaned as he reached out for the remaining things in his pocket. "Perhaps... You want these stuffs?"

Kuroko just stared at him. It was a long staring battle before Kise gave up and shoved the stuffs in Kuroko's arms.

"Ahh! Enough of this! If you want them you can have them!" He said as he walked away.

"Kise-kun!" The figure behind him called out. He didn't want to turn around but his body didn't obey him.

"What is it?" Kise looked at the smaller male with distaste.

"_Thank you_."

With that very word, Kise felt like when he was staring at the eyes of Kuroko, he was being engulfed by the sky. His heart felt so light and free.

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke is not mine**.

This is the first chapter! Wow!

I think I'm fucking mean to aomine.

Gawd.

I think I made Kise too mean hahahahhaha.

Please review? Thanks!

Don't be too mean with your bashing, please.

and sorry for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes.

i don't know the spelling of doumo (domo)

and if you would please, rant about my grammar. Please do point out the mistake. It helps me a lot!

Thanks again!


End file.
